Doomsday: The Final Battle
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Old friends and foes return for the final battle. It's Good vs. Evil in the battle for control of Mobius. Will Good prevail as always or will Evil win for the first time in history? Features the return of many heroes and villains from past stories and the debut appearance of a brand new villain.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here with the finale for Rocket's adventures. After this, he'll go on to become a king and have a son and daughter with whoever he ends up with in the final chapter. Now, you may be asking yourselves who Rocket will end up marrying; either Sally or Blaze. Well, that's a mystery to all of you and the only one who knows the answer to it is me. Anyway, enough with this BS. Now, let's get to the story. I present to you Doomsday: The Final Battle, premiering live around the world on all smartphones, cell phones, PCs, and all that other electronic crap.

* * *

Rocket laid on the ground, covered in scars and bruises from the battle he had fought and lost. Above him, raindrops fell onto his wounds and the street below him. Standing around him were six shadows, five of which were his opponents in the fight.

"You're probably wondering why I'm lying on the ground, covered in scars. Well, I'll tell you. It all started two days ago when a mysterious storm appeared in the skies above Mobius. I am Rocket the Hedgehog and this is the story of the first and only battle I had ever lost," Rocket's voice narrated before time skipped back to two days ago.

"Man, that was a good game," Frost said after he and Rocket finished their basketball session.

"You almost had me beat, Frost."

"Yeah. I almost did. I just can't catch up to you, man. You're just too damn good."

"I am in some areas," Rocket said before sitting down.

"What's going on," Frost asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"I know you, Rocket. We're best friends and I can always feel when you're going through something. Spill it."

"Fine. You got me. Whenever I'm around Blaze, I get the same feeling I always got when we were dating," Rocket said.

"And you're not sure if you still have feelings for her or not. You're also debating whether you should stay with Sally or get back together with Blaze," Frost said.

"Exactly what I was thinking. How did you figure that out?"

"I'm just as good as you are."

"Incredible, considering you have your own romantic dilemma," Rocket said.

"What are you talking about," Frost asked.

"I'm talking about how you're with Fiona and Leaf at the same time."

"Who told you that?"

"Jessie. She saw you two sharing a personal moment in the forest," Rocket said.

"I knew we weren't alone. Fiona said I was being paranoid, but I knew someone was there nonetheless," Frost said.

"You have to pick someone just as well as I do. It's either Fiona or Leaf."

"God. I like them both. Leaf's smart and beautiful, but so is Fiona. I just can't decide who to be with."

"Now you know how I'm feeling," Rocket said.

"I do and it ain't a good feeling. I'm going to check on Bloom back at HQ," Frost said.

"Good thinking. That gives you a chance to think things over." Rocket then looked up and noticed storm clouds in the sky.

"That's odd, but probably nothing to worry about," Rocket said, unaware of the storm's true purpose.

* * *

In T.N.M.H.Q., Frost was checking on the frozen corpse of Bloom. "Still on ice, I see. Good. Rocket and I have enough problems as it is." Frost then left the room after turning off the lights. Moments after he had left, the ice around Bloom had begun to thaw. Bloom's fingers slowly moved as life returned to her frozen form. After only seconds, the ice had completely melted and Bloom stood there, looking at her surroundings.

"Where am I," Bloom asked herself before looking at the water around her feet.

"Of course. I must have been brought here after Frost froze me solid. It seems that some force has brought me back to this world. I cannot let this chance slip through my fingers. I will kill Leaf and have Frost all to myself." Bloom then walked out of the room, unaware that she wasn't the only one brought back.

* * *

On the shores of Station Square, a few of the sand grains swirled together before becoming Magical Nick. Revenge sparked in his eyes as he remembered everything that had happened to him before his demise.

"Watch your back, Rocket. I'm back and I won't be so easy to defeat," Nick said. All over Mobius, some of Rocket's old enemies returned from being defeated; Ohra (Rise of Ohra), Cassandra the Vampire Queen (Night of the Vampire), Spirit Sucker (Spirit Sucker), Lunos (Curse of the Werehog), and Serena (Josh Faces the Music).

"Time to take control of this world," all of them said as they came back to Mobius.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this where the temporal disturbance came from, Argyle," Josh asked as he, Manik, Argyle, Shade, Dominic, Sonia, and Lara stood in the middle of Station Square.

"Positive. It came from this exact spot," Argyle said while reading the scanner in his hands.

"Well, I don't see anyone here."

"You're obviously not looking very hard."

"That's where you're wrong, Argyle. I look extremely close at everything," Josh said before being knocked off his feet by a hedgehog with pink fur, yellow eyes, a pink shirt, jeans, and pink high tops. Her name was Lisa Rose, future daughter of Silver and Amy, Sean's younger sister, and Josh's ex-girlfriend (You should know that if you read The Rise of Mecha Rocket).

"Stay on the ground," Lisa shouted with her hammer lifted above her head.

"Lisa, calm down!"

"You better tell me what's going, you son of a..."

"Lisa, it's me," Josh said before Lisa got a good look at him.

"Oh, my God! I am so sorry about that, Josh. I didn't know it was you," Lisa said, helping Josh to his feet.

"Man, you haven't done that in a while, Lise. It was terrifying."

"It won't happen again."

"It better not," a voice said. Josh and Lisa watched as a hedgebat with white fur and quills, a red top, jeans, white sneakers, one red eye, one teal eye, and bat wings landed in front of them. Her name was Jewel the Hedgebat, future daughter of Shadow and Rouge, older sister to Shade, and Josh's other girlfriend.

"Otherwise, you'll have to report to me."

"Jewel," Josh said.

"Hey, Josh. Nice to see you again," Jewel said.

"It's great to see you too."

"I don't believe this," Sonia groaned.

"What's with her?"

"I'll tell you later," Josh said.

"What happened that you're here, Jewel," Manik asked.

"I'm not sure, Manik. I was just getting myself ready to face the day when I appeared here," Jewel said.

"What about you, Lisa?"

"I was listening to Taylor Swift," Lisa replied.

"Interesting. The storm must have brought you here," Josh said as he looked at the clouds above him.

"Now that you mention it, storm clouds were beginning to form back home."

"There was a storm forming on Sol, too. I couldn't explain what was happening. Sean couldn't. Even Lindsay couldn't explain it."

"Then something is definitely going on. Lindsay could explain everything better than I ever could."

"Strange that you should mention," Lisa said.

"Why would that be strange," Josh asked.

"Because I'm standing behind you," a voice said.

"Oh, no." Josh turned to see a cat with lavender fur, red eyes, a brown shirt, khakis, and a pair of white sneakers standing behind him. Her name was Lindsay the Cat, future daughter of Rocket and Blaze and Josh's older sister (Apologies to the part of my fanbase who thought Josh was/would be an only child).

"Hey, little brother. Haven't seen you since you left."

"Hey, Lindsay. Nice to see you again," Josh said.

"Would anyone care to explain what's happening," Lindsay asked.

"It's the storm, Lindsay. The storm brought you, Lisa, and Jewel here."

"It brought me here, too," Sean said as he stood behind Josh and Lindsay.

"Didn't see you there, Rose," Josh said.

"You better watch your mouth before I tear it off."

"Bring it, Rose. I ain't afraid of you."

"You better be," Sean said.

"Stop it, you two. Sean, could I talk in private?"

"Sure, Lindsay."

"I'll never know what you see in him," Josh said as Lindsay and Sean walked away from the others.

"What's with you and Josh? You two never seem to get along," Lindsay said.

"He's the one starting it all the time. He just can't seem to stop insulting me," Sean said.

"I know that. I just thought that my younger brother and the one I love would be able to coexist in the same environment."

"I seriously didn't understand one word of that."

"What I mean is that you and Josh need to get along," Lindsay said.

"Now I got it," Sean said.

"Got anything new, Argyle?"

"Hold on," Argyle said before pulling out his scanner. "Looks like there was another temporal disturbance two miles from here."

"Which way," Josh asked.

"Looks like it's coming from the west," Argyle said.

"All right. Let's roll."


	3. Chapter 3

Rutan, Salma, Belle, and Jacques were pacing around, waiting for a familiar face to show up and help them.

"Do you really think Josh will find us," Rutan asked.

"Of course he will. He's Josh. This just so happens to be the Mobius he landed on days before. If he is here like Marcus said he is, he'll find us," Salma said.

"Salma's right, Rutan. We just need to put a little faith in Josh," Belle said before Josh ran past all of them along with Argyle and Lara.

"So much for our hero." Josh, Argyle, and Lara then doubled back before seeing Salma, Rutan, Belle, and Jacques standing there.

"Rutan. Salma. Belle. Jacques," Josh said as he ran up to the four of them.

"You were saying?"

"Guys, you're here."

"You bet we are and we're not the only ones. They're over here," Rutan said before leading Josh over to an area where six figures lied on the ground. One of the figures was a hedgehog with purple fur, green eyes, peach skin, and a pair of red sneakers. Another of the figures was a hedgehog with light blue fur, ice blue eyes, peach skin, a pair of blue high tops, a bright blue shirt, and jeans. Two of the figures were both mongooses with yellow fur. The only difference between the two was that one had purple hair, green eyes, a plain white t-shirt that was covered by a leather jacket, boots, and black jeans while the other had black hair, blue eyes, a brown shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and white high tops. Next to them was a koala with white fur, blue eyes, brown boots and sash and a wolf with white fur and green eyes. Their names were Brian the Hedgehog, Crystal the Hedgehog, Angela Mongoose, Max Mongoose, Brady Koala, and Jenna the Wolf. Brian was the future son of Scorch and Jessie, Crystal was the future daughter of Frost and Leaf, Angela and Max were the future daughter and son of Ash and Mina, Brady was the future son of Walt and Barby, and Jenna was the future daughter of Sol and Luna.

"I'll take it from here, Rutan," Josh said before walking over to Jenna. "Jenna, it's time to get up." Jenna's eyes fluttered open to see Josh standing over her.

"Josh, is that really you," Jenna asked.

"It is, Jenna. I'm really here and so are you," Josh said as he helped Jenna up to her feet.

"It's amazing."

"This just happens to be the same timeline my parents and yours live in, Jenna."

"Could whoever's talking keep it down? I'm trying to sleep," Brian said.

"That's just like you, Brian," Josh said.

"Josh! Didn't know you were there, man. Sorry about that."

"It's cool, Bri. I've gotten used to your behavior."

"What's that supposed to mean," Brian asked.

"It means that you may look exactly like your mother, but you inherited your father's personality," Josh said in response to Brian's question.

"You better step off or I'll roast you alive."

"You do and I'll make sure Sonia and Jewel hear all about it," Lara said.

"I don't want that. Sorry about that, Josh," Brian said.

"Smart move, Brian. My girls would have done a number on you."

"A broken arm, a broken leg, a broken neck, a black eye. They would have given Brian the complete package," Argyle said.

"So true, Argyle."

"You don't know if they would have done that to me, Argyle. You're not exactly Josh's best friend."

"I still know they would have given you hell," Argyle said.

"Whatever," Brian muttered.

"What do we do now, Josh," Jenna asked.

"Easy. Hold on for dear life," Josh said before bringing his morpher.

"Isn't that one of the lines in I Am... All Of Me?"

"It is. That was pure coincidence, Brian. We're going for a ride."

"To where?"

"You'll see soon enough, Jenna," Josh said before he, Jenna, Brian, Salma, Rutan, Lara, Argyle, Brady, Crystal, Max, Angela, Belle, and Jacques disappeared.

* * *

Moments later, everyone reappeared inside Omega Ranger HQ after being teleported from Station Square.

"Brian, Belle, and Jacques, take everyone else and put in the sleeping quarters."

"On it," Brian said before grabbing Brady's body and slinging it over his shoulder. Belle followed with Crystal and Angela on her shoulders and Jacques with Max on his shoulder.

"Jenna, Salma, Rutan, and Argyle, come with me if you will," Josh said.

"Sure."

"One second. Josh, we need to talk," Lara said.

"Cool. Excuse me for one moment, guys." Josh and Lara then walked over to a corner of the room away from the others.

"Josh, what are you thinking? They can't be here."

"Lara, those morphers will go to waste," Josh said.

"I know that, but entrusting Salma, Rutan, Jenna, and Argyle with them? I won't allow it," Lara said.

"It doesn't really matter what you think. You're not my second-in-command. That's Manik's position on the team."

"Come on, Josh. Are you really going to be putting the fate of the entire Mobian race on four more shoulders?"

"You mean five," Josh said.

"What," Lara asked.

"Manik, think you, Sonia, Shade, Dominic, and Jewel could come back to home base?"

"Sure, Josh," Manik said.

"Jewel, too?"

"I developed five additional morphers along with our own. Salma, Rutan, Jenna, Argyle, and Jewel were hand-picked by me to bring those morphers online. It's to late, Lara. You should have stopped me long ago," Josh said before walking back over to Salma, Rutan, Argyle, and Jenna.

"What's going on, Josh?"

"Let me answer that question with a question. Are you four familiar with the Omega Rangers?"

"Of course. They save us all on a daily basis," Argyle said.

"Precisely," Josh said.

"What does that have to do with anything," Salma asked before Josh showed her, Argyle, Jenna, and Rutan his morpher.

"Unreal. You're Omega Red?"

"That I am, Argyle. In the beginning, I designed six morphers for myself, Manik, Shade, Sonia, Lara, and Dominic."

"Back up. Lara's an Omega Ranger, too," Argyle asked.

"She is. Now you know why she always goes off the grid every once in a while," Josh said.

"That explains so much."

"That's not all. In addition to those original six morphers, I designed five others and selected the individuals who would become the next set of Omega Rangers."

"You mean us," Rutan asked.

"I do. Wait here," Josh said before walking over to the wall behind him. He then pressed his hand up against the wall before it slid open to reveal a single briefcase. Josh grabbed it before walking back over to the others.

"Behold your morphers." Josh then opened the briefcase, showing Rutan, Salma, Jenna, and Argyle their morphers.

"Wait. There's only four of us and five morphers in here," Jenna said.

"Of course. Josh called Manik and asked him if he could bring Sonia, Shade, Jewel, and Dominic back here."

"Jewel must be the fifth ranger."

"Fifth ranger," Jewel asked as she, Manik, Shade, Dominic, and Sonia entered the room.

"Perfect. Jewel's here," Josh said.

"Took us a while. Apparently, someone didn't want Jewel following us here," Dominic said.

"Now that Jewel's here, we can begin."

"Begin what?"

"You'll see when you get over here," Argyle said.

"All right," Jewel said before walking over to the others.

"Argyle the Crocodile, Jewel the Hedgebat, Rutan the Echidna, Salma the Chameleon, and Jenna the Wolf. You have been selected by me to become the newest additions to the Omega Rangers. Should you choose to accept the role, you will be charged with protecting Mobius and all its inhabitants, no matter the timeline," Josh said.

"Unbelievable. Now Josh has her becoming part of the Omega Rangers," Sonia said.

"I really tried to stop him, Sonia," Lara said.

"What is your response?"

"I accept the role of protector of Mobius." Argyle then put his hand over Josh's hand.

"As do I." Jewel then placed her hand over Argyle's.

"Count me in," Salma said as she put her hand over Jewel's.

"Jenna," Josh said.

"All my life, I've been waiting for the chance to prove I'm not some timid wolf. Today is that chance." Jenna then placed her hand on top of Jewel's.

"Rutan?"

"I've waited for the chance to prove I can fight on the right side instead of becoming someone like my parents. I'm in," Rutan said.

"Great. Take your morphers and feel as the power surges through you." Everyone then took the morpher that belonged to them before feeling a surge of newfound power surge through their bodies.

"This is something else."

"You can say that again, Rutan," Argyle said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Honest, man. I have absolutely no idea what happened to Bloom. Last I checked, she was still frozen," Frost said as he, Rocket, and Sally stood inside the room that held Bloom's frozen corpse.

"I'm not blaming you for what happened. I just wanted to know if you had something to do with it," Rocket said.

"That's a relief. And, no, I had nothing to do with Bloom's escape/disappearance."

"And I never said that Bloom disappeared."

"Actually, Frost's right. It seems like Bloom just walked out of here," Sally said.

"What makes you think that," Rocket asked.

"The water on the floor. That's a sign that the ice melted and Bloom thawed out."

"Interesting."

"And I just found something that can validate my story and Sal's theory," Frost said.

"What exactly did you find," Rocket asked before Frost pointed at the security camera in the room.

"Of course. The camera may have caught Bloom's escape on film. Let's roll." Rocket then ran out of the room moments before Sally and Frost followed him.

* * *

"Okay. There's the exact moment I left Bloom in that room." Moments after Rocket had run out of the room, Sally and Frost found him checking the security footage from earlier today.

"Go forward a little," Sally said before Rocket did as she said.

"There. That's when Bloom escaped," Frost said as he, Sally, and Rocket watched the footage from before.

"That definitely confirms Frost's theory."

"It sure does."

"Bloom escaped," Rocket said to himself.

"Wait. I noticed storm clouds in the sky on my way here," Frost said.

"What does that have to do with anything," Sally asked.

"Think about it. Bloom thawed out right when these storm clouds showed up. That has to mean something."

"It does. It means we're in for one hell of a battle."

"What are you talking about," Frost asked.

"If Bloom can come back, any one of our old enemies could come back," Rocket said.

"So, because of those clouds outside, all our old enemies are coming back to exact revenge?"

"Unfortunately so, my friend. I just hope some old friends will come and even the odds in our favor."

* * *

"There you go," Josh said as he handed Angela a glass of water.

"Thanks, Josh," Angela said before taking a sip of the water.

"Why are we here exactly, Josh," Max asked.

"Well, the clouds outside lead me to believe that it's just about to happen."

"You don't mean what I think you're talking about, do you," Marcus asked.

"Sorry, Marcus, but I do. The day that's been talked about ever since it happened," Josh said.

"It also seems that we've been brought either to become victims of it or to fight alongside our parents."

"It seems that way, Angela. Looks like you came at just the right moment."

"Even if we get out there, how will we stop ourselves from dying out there when all hell breaks loose, Josh?"

"I'm glad you asked, Max. Follow me," Josh said before walking out of the room. Max and Angela followed moments before the wall he was standing in front of separated, revealing an arsenal of weapons and gadgets.

"Amazing," Angela said as she looked at the armaments on both sides of the rooms.

"Look at this piece of tech, Angela," Max said as he picked up the Sound Amplificannon.

"Now that's a weapon."

"If you like that, you'll love these." Max and Angela then walked over to Josh, who was standing in front of a door locked by a voice-activated lock.

"I hate these kind of locks," Angela said.

"Luckily, I already know the passcode to this lock," Josh said before Max pushed him aside.

"So do I. Mobius," Max said.

"Passcode denied," the lock said.

"Sol."

"Passcode denied."

"Moebius," Max said.

"Passcode already used," the lock said.

"I did not. Stupid thing."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Only you would pick a fight with a voice-activated lock," Brian said as he and Brady walked into the room.

"I'm just trying to get this lock open," Max said.

"Trying but failing," Brady said.

"Step aside, Max. I'm the only one who knows the passcode."

"Please. If I couldn't open it, what makes you think you can?"

"Easy. All I need to is say this: Whirlwind, Bash, Flashwing, Sunburn, Camo, Spyro, Drobot, Cynder, and Zap," Josh said.

"Like that's going to do anything," Max said.

"Passcode accepted. Welcome, Josh," the lock said before the door opened.

"I could've done that."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Good one, Brian. I gotta write that down."

"Chuckleheads," Max muttered as he, Angela, Josh, Brian, and Brady walked into the vault.

"These are the weapons I designed in case this happened and we'd be caught in the line of fire." Josh then pressed a button on the wall moments before two nearly identical pair of shoes placed on pedestals came out of the floor.

"Whoa. That's cool."

"And these are yours," Josh said.

"Wait. How will we know which pair of these is ours?"

"Check the sides of the sneakers. That's how you'll know you got the right ones." Angela then walked over to the pair on the left pedestal while Max walked over to the one of the right. Both of them saw that their initials were on the side of the sneakers.

"Pretty smart, Josh. Putting our initials on the right sneakers," Angela said.

"That's the kind of guy I am, Angela," Josh said.

"Do I get anything, Josh, or am I going out there unarmed," Brady asked.

"Don't worry, Brady. I didn't forget about you. Your gear's right here." Josh then led Brady over to a case on a pedestal before opening it.

"Boomerangs? That's it?"

"Specially enhanced boomerangs. I present the MagnaRangs, the HeatRangs, the SeekerRangs, and the BoomRangs. All of them has a unique feature," Josh said.

"What exactly do those do, Josh," Max asked as he, Angela, and Brady walked over to Josh and Brady.

"Obviously, the MagnaRangs can be used to climb a steel wall, the HeatRangs lock onto a unique heat signature, and the SeekerRangs come back to the thrower, much like an average boomerang."

"Exactly. You got almost all of them, Angela. The only one you missed was the BoomRangs. Luckily, I was just about to demonstrate what they do right now." Josh then grabbed one of the BoomRangs before four of the tiles slid open to reveal a mannequin.

"I just set the timer, throw, and hit the deck," Josh shouted before throwing the BoomRang at the mannequin. He then fell to the floor seconds before the mannequin exploded into pieces.

"Whoa," Brady said as he, Angela, Max, and Brian looked at the scorched tiles. "I'll take them."

"Smart man. BoomRangs can be used as an explosive to clear some debris or to make a smokescreen for a quick escape. Unfortunately, they're not as easy to make as well as the others, so use them sparingly."

"Got it," Brady said.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Brian. I got something for you, too," Josh said before walking over to one of the glass cases in the room. He lifted the glass with his telekinesis before grabbing the wand inside. He then set the glass back down before walking back over to Brian.

"I present to you the NeoWand 3000. The perfect combination of magic and technology. With this, your spells will be twice as powerful than they are now."

"Nice. I gotta owe to you, Josh. You definitely know how to make the best tech," Brian said.

"You're welcome. Wait. Almost forgot," Josh said before walking over to a painting hanging on the wall.

"What's behind that painting, Josh? Is it some thing of futuristic cannon?"

"Or maybe a self-firing machine gun?"

"Sorry, guys, but it's neither." Josh then took the painting down before taking out the guitar that lied behind it.

"A guitar? Man, that's disappointing," Brian said.

"Angela, think you can give this to Argyle whenever you get the chance," Josh asked as he handed the guitar to Angela.

"Sure. I'll be sure to give this to him," Angela said.

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

"The Master Emerald. That emerald will surely give me the power to take over this world, get revenge on Rocket, rid me of Leaf once for all, and make Frost mine for all eternity," Bloom said as she gazed at the emerald. She then saw a shadow move through the bushes near the emerald's shrine.

"That fool doesn't know what forces he's dealing with." Bloom then used her powers to animate the bushes near the silhouette.

"Get me down from here," Lunos howled. His howling caused Knuckles to snap back into the real world and see him being suspended off the ground.

"What the hell," he muttered before realizing who was controlling the bushes.

"Come out, Bloom! I know you're there!" Seconds later, Bloom came out of the bushes with her hands up.

"You got me, guardian. You should know what to do with me," Bloom said.

"I do, but you have to put the wolf down first," Knuckles said.

"Very well." Bloom then commanded the bushes to release Lunos before stepping over to Knuckles.

"Why are you here, Bloom? More importantly, how did you come back? Rocket killed you yet you're standing right in front of me."

"Firstly, I want the powers of the Master Emerald. And how I came back is a mystery to me as well. Now step aside," Bloom said.

"If you want the Master Emerald's power, you'll have to go through all four of us," Knuckles said.

"But you're all by yourself."

"That's the way you see it," Julie said before she and Mighty stepped out from behind the Master Emerald and Espio reappeared.

"It seems you aren't as alone as I thought. No matter. I will have the powers of the Master Emerald even if I have to kill all of you," Bloom said.

"You're outnumbered. No way you'll get through all four of us," Mighty said before Lunos walked up to Bloom.

"Don't think you're alone in your quest for revenge. I want to kill the hedgehog, too, Bloom."

"Very well."

"How are we doing this, Knux?"

"Julie and I'll take Bloom while you and Espio fight the wolf. Sound fair?"

"Sure does," Mighty said before cracking his knuckles.

"Get ready for the fight of your life, Bloom. You're not getting this emerald and neither is the wolf."

* * *

"What makes you think that Bloom would be heading to Angel Island," Frost asked as he piloted the Invisijet Mark II all the way to Downunda.

"It makes sense. She would be looking for a source of power strong enough to accomplish four things," Rocket said.

"What would those be exactly?"

"Taking control of this world, getting vengeance on me, killing Leaf, and having you all to herself."

"What is with that bitch? It's like she doesn't understand that I'm not the least bit interested in her," Frost said.

"Doesn't matter if you don't love her. She loves you and won't stop until you belongs to her," Rocket said.

"How'd you know that?"

"I just know. Besides, if she kills Leaf, she'll still have to go through Fiona and that won't be as easy as offing Leaf."

"You're right on that count. Fiona's pretty damn tough. That's why I love her," Frost said as he landed the Invisijet down on Angel Island.

"We're here. Now we just need to find where Knuckles is," Rocket said before Julie crashed through the Invisijet's windshield.

"Julie, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little scratched up from the glass."

"What happened, Julie?"

"Bloom's back and she's got a friend. I'm thinking he used to be a part of the Wolf Pack but was exiled," Julie said.

"Stay right there. Frost and I'll find Knuckles while Sally wraps up your wounds," Rocket said.

"Got it."

"Let's go, Frost. It's about time we take care of Bloom once and for all."

"I thought you'd never ask." Rocket and Frost then ran out of the Invisijet while Sally wrapped up Julie's cuts.

"Hang on," Frost said before running back inside. "Julie, do you still have your blaster?"

"Of course I do. Here," Julie said before bringing her blaster and throwing it to Frost.

"Thanks," Frost said before running back out. "Let's roll, Rocket."

* * *

Knuckles groaned as he, Espio, and Mighty lied on the ground after being defeated by the combined efforts of Lunos and Bloom.

"Now that's settled, it's time I acquired the powers of the Master Emerald." Bloom then climbed up the steps of the Master Emerald's shrine before reaching the emerald itself.

"The greatest source of power on Mobius," Bloom said before reaching out her hand to touch it.

"Hold it right there!" Bloom then turned her head around to see Frost and Rocket standing there.

"You two again. I should have known you would show up to stop me."

"While we're both alive, the likes of you and Lunos will never feel the powers of the Master Emerald," Rocket said as he drew his saber.

"You're too late to stop me. This time, I will not be denied control of this, my revenge on you and Leaf, and Frost."

"How long are you going to keep this, Bloom? I didn't love you back then and I never will."

"Doesn't matter. After I acquire the powers of the Master Emerald, you and this world will belong to me," Bloom said before pressing her hand against the Master Emerald. Rocket, Frost, and Lunos watched as Bloom was bathed in the energies of the Master Emerald.

"Behold the face of your destruction!"

"No," Frost said.

"Looks like it's gonna take more than the two of us to defeat her now."


	6. Chapter 6

"Behold the face of your destruction," Bloom said as she walked down the steps of the Master Emerald's shrine, completely transformed by the powers of the emerald.

"No," Frost said.

"Looks like it's gonna take more than the two of us to defeat her now," Rocket said.

"You're right on that account, Rocket. I am Enerbloom and your world now belongs to me!" (I know it's impossible for species other than echidnas to acquire the powers of Enerjak, but go with it. It's good stuff.)

"The hell it does!" Frost then fired three shots at Enerbloom, who threw them aside quite easily.

"Damn it," Frost said before Enerbloom grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Frost groaned as the energy was drained from his body and transferred to Enerbloom.

"You're all out," Enerbloom said before releasing her grip on Frost's neck. Rocket used his telekinesis to grab Julie's blaster before aiming it at Enerbloom.

"What did you do?"

"I merely drained him of his powers. That's all."

"You shouldn't have done that," Rocket said before firing a shot.

"You'll have to do better than that," Enerbloom said as she deflected the shot.

"Trust me, I can." Rocket then ran forward with his blade in the hopes of impaling Enerbloom. Unfortunately, moments before the blade could penetrate her abdomen, Enerbloom caught the sword before wrapping her hand around Rocket's wrist. He groaned as his energy was taken and transferred to Enerbloom.

"Goodbye, Rocket." Enerbloom then used her newly acquired telekinesis to launch Rocket into one of the shrine's columns.

"Well done, Enerbloom. I'm sure our alliance will stand strong," Lunos said as he walked over to Enerbloom's side.

"I'm afraid you are no longer needed, Lunos," Enerbloom said before thrusting Rocket's blade through Lunos' abdomen.

"Mobius is only one world and I am the only one destined to rule over it. Goodbye, Lunos." Enerbloom then brought the blade out of Lunos before looking at the blood-soiled saber.

"This time, I will win," Enerbloom said.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Enerbloom. There are others who will defeat you," Rocket said weakly before blacking out.

"Don't count on it." Enerbloom then flew off to ensure her victory and rule over Mobius.

* * *

Rocket groaned as he came back into reality. He opened his eyes to see Julie and Sally standing over him.

"Sally."

"No, Rocket. You can't get up. You don't have any energy," Sally said.

"You're right. I don't. Not after Enerbloom sapped all of it along with Frost's energy," Rocket said.

"Enerbloom?"

"It seems we weren't fast enough to stop Bloom from getting the power she needed," Julie said.

"Precisely. Frost, Lunos, and I saw the whole thing happen right before Frost was drained of all his energy and possibly his powers."

"What are you talking about," Sally asked.

"Well, Enerbloom wrapped her hand around my wrist and stole all my energy. She then used her telekinesis to send me flying into one of the shrine columns," Rocket said.

"But Bloom never had telekinesis."

"Maybe she got it when she drained Rocket of all his energy."

"Possibly," Sally said.

"No. I'm sure that's what happened."

"We need to find Enerbloom before she carries out her mission to control Mobius."

"I'm coming with you," Rocket said before groaning.

"No, Rocket. It seems that being sent flying into that column did some major damage," Sally said.

"But you need me."

"Without your powers, you're pretty useless. No offense," Julie said.

"It's okay. Go. Stop Enerbloom before she gains control," Rocket said.

"We will."

"Be careful. She's stronger than she looks."

"Don't worry. We'll be okay," Sally said before she and Julie ran out of the room.

* * *

Leaf was currently tending to her garden, unaware that Enerbloom was standing right behind her.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face," Leaf said as she set down her watering can.

"You know why I'm here, Leaf," Enerbloom said.

"I do and I'm not about to hand Frost over to you."

"I implore you to reconsider." Leaf was unaware of the sword Enerbloom was hiding behind her back while she was unaware of the dagger Leaf was hiding near the flower bed.

"Frost is a person, not a piece of property. I treat him like he should be while you see him only as a piece of land," Leaf said as she reached for the dagger.

"Frost rightfully belongs to me and you know it, dear sister," Enerbloom said as she prepared to draw her blade.

"You don't have the right to call me that. I severed the relation between the two of us after you tried to assassinate me the first time."

"You had your chance to hand Frost over peacefully while we were both part of the same organization, but you refused. I had no choice but to eliminate you."

"Frost doesn't belong to you. He belongs to me," Leaf said.

"So be it," Enerbloom said before bringing out the sword from behind her back. Leaf fought back by bringing out her dagger before engaging in a blade fight with Enerbloom.

"Your mere dagger is no match for my sword."

"That isn't yours. It's Rocket's. You obviously stole like the thief you are."

"How dare you! I am not a thief. I am simply a person who takes anything that will give them the advantage over their foes," Enerbloom said.

"I hate to tell you, but that's the clear definition of a thief," Leaf said before Enerbloom knocked the dagger out of her hands.

"My dagger!" Leaf grunted after Enerbloom had pierced her abdomen with Rocket's blade. Enerbloom watched as Leaf's lifeless body fell to the ground, eyes closed.

"Goodbye, dear sister." Enerbloom then summoned two vines to help her down to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

"Looks like we were too late to stop Enerbloom from murdering Leaf," Julie said as she and Sally stood over Leaf's lifeless corpse.

"Hopefully, she tried to fight back," Sally said before Julie noticed a glint a few inches away from Leaf.

"Sally, I'm pretty sure Leaf did try to fight back against Enerbloom."

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw something over there just a few inches from Leaf," Julie said before Sally saw the exact same glint.

"Nice eye, Julie," Sally said.

"Thanks, Sally." Sally then walked over to the source of the glint before picking up Leaf's dagger.

"It seems Leaf wasn't all that defenseless after all."

"A dagger. She must have hidden it here just in case Bloom showed up," Julie said.

"Smart girl," Sally said before storing the dagger in her vest.

"We have to find Enerbloom before something bad happens."

"We do. Let's see. Where would Enerbloom go after murdering the one person that was stopping her from the one she loved?" Both Sally and Julie realized where Enerbloom was going next.

"We gotta get back to Rocket," Julie said.

"Right," Sally said before noticing Leaf's left hand was clenched. She then opened Leaf's hand to see a single seed in her palm.

"Sally!"

"Hang on, Julie." Sally then took the seed out of Leaf's hand before putting in her vest pocket and catching up to Julie.

* * *

Sally and Julie ran into the infirmary at Team New Mobotropolis HQ to find Rocket lying on the floor and the entire room in ruins.

"Rocket, what happened?" Rocket groaned as he got up from the floor to face Sally and Julie.

"It was Enerbloom. No doubt she was here to get Frost," Rocket said.

"We thought that, too, before running all the way back here," Julie said.

"He wouldn't go willingly. That's why it's such a mess here."

"Because she tried to use force," Sally said.

"Precisely," Rocket said.

"Okay. She killed Leaf and took Frost."

"Leaf's dead?"

"I'm afraid so," Sally said.

"I was afraid of this. The only two goals left are to get revenge on me and to take over Mobius. I have a feeling the former goal will be accomplishmed faster than the latter goal," Rocket said before alarms started blaring.

"Incoming projectile. Evacuate building immediately. Incoming projectile. Evacuate building immediately," the alarm repeated over and over.

"Come on! We gotta move!" Rocket, Julie, and Sally then ran out of the room before running out of T.N.M.H.Q. moments before it would be destroyed.

"HQ. It's gone."

"It's official. Bloom's declared war on Team New Mobotropolis. She was the one that launched that missile in the hope it would all three of us. She thinks that we're all dead," Rocket said as he, Sally, and Julie looked at the fiery remains of Team New Mobotropolis HQ.

"Excellent. Now that Rocket's dead, there is nothing standing in my way," Enerbloom said, unaware that Rocket, Sally, and Julie had survived.

"No doubt Enerbloom's on the warpath now. She's going to take control of Mobius now that Leaf's dead, Frost is hers, and she thinks that I'm dead. This isn't over just yet. I fear this is only the beginning."

"What now, Rocket?"

"It's time we gather allies. Julie, you gotta get to New Mobotropolis and find a mirror," Rocket said.

"What kind," Julie asked.

"It doesn't matter. You just need to find one and find Tekcor. He's red with black eyes. Tell him to gather whoever can fight. Sally, you need to get down to the beach in Station Square, start surfing, and wipe out. Find Sonic and tell him to gather his friends."

"Where are you going," Sally asked.

"To the museum in Station Square. It's time I brought back an ally I once knew," Rocket said.

"Got it, but how are we going to accomplish any of that? HQ is destroyed and so are the weapons and vehicles."

"You're right about the weapons, but not about the vehicles." Rocket then walked over to a spot on the ground before lifting it open.

"In there is everything I could salvage. Julie, take one of the motorcycles. Sally, we're taking the Invisijet," Rocket said.

"Good luck, you two. Be safe."

"We will," Rocket and Sally both said.

* * *

"I don't belong to you, Bloom," Frost said as he was bound to the chair he was sitting in.

"You do now. Leaf is dead along with the one person that was keeping me from you."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Leaf wasn't the only girl I was involved with. There was another," Frost said.

"Who is she," Enerbloom asked.

"I'll never tell you!"

"Who is she?!"

"You ain't getting nothin' outta me, bitch. I'm done talkin'," Frost growled.

"Fine. Looks like I'll have to interrogate some of your friends, excluding Rocket," Enerbloom said.

"What happened to Rocket?"

"I got my revenge on him."

"By killing him?! You bitch! I'll kill you," Frost shouted as he tried to get free of his restraints.

"I'll be right back, Frost," Enerbloom said as she left the room.

* * *

"All right. I'll be in the museum while you're in a parallel world far different from ours."

"Okay. Be careful, Rocket. I'd hate to lose you," Sally said.

"Same here," Rocket said before he and Sally shared a passionate kiss that lasted for 20 seconds before they separated to fulfill their missions.

* * *

"Tekcor, where are you," Julie asked as she walked around the streets of Noitats Erauqs, unaware of the figure watching her from the shadows. "Tekcor?" Julie was suddenly brought to the ground by her mirror opposite, Eiluj.

"Who are you and who are you working," Eiluj asked.

"I'm just looking for Tekcor," Julie said.

"Eiluj, stand down," Tekcor said as he walked to Eiluj and Julie. "Sorry about that. Eiluj is just a little strong for her own good."

"It's okay. I'm just like that."

"Would you mind telling me why you're here," Tekcor asked as he helped Julie up to her feet.

"I was sent by Rocket to find you," Julie said.

"Rocket. He's a good friend. Why did he send you?"

"He just needs you to gather anyone from your world who can fight and come back to mine. It's war and he needs soldiers."

"Then jump back and tell he's got some," Tekcor said, grinning.

"I will," Julie said before running off.

"Eiluj, get Cinos, Revlis, Wodahs, Ezalb, Selkcunks, Ythgim, Oipse, Rotvec, Eguor, Eniotna, and Einnub. Tell them we're making the jump to Mobius."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Where are you? Where are you?" Rocket walked through the storage area of the museum's basement as he searched for whatever he was searching for.

"Found you," Rocket said before yanking the tarp off. He then looked at the very mirror that made trouble for him, Silver, Blaze, Sonic, and Rouge last year.

"I know this is a mistake, but we need everyone we can get." Rocket then touched the mirror and saw it ripple before a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Got you," Yang Rocket as he pulled with his strength to drag Rocket in.

"Not this time," Rocket said before pulling Yang Rocket out of the mirror.

"Cover the mirror before the others can escape!"

"Right!" Rocket then grabbed the tarp before using it to cover the mirror.

"Why'd you bring me back here," Yang Rocket asked as he got to his feet.

"Because all hell is about to break loose here and we need everyone we can get," Rocket said.

"And you thought of me."

"Precisely."

"Good. Unlike the others, I'm actually willing to defect temporarily," Yang Rocket said.

"Why do you think I'm here in the first place? Now come on. It won't be long until Enerbloom does something that'll change the battlefield," Rocket said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who are we even waiting for," Yang Rocket asked as he and Rocket stood in front of the museum.

"Just a couple of friends," Rocket said before he saw Julie running over to him.

"Julie, slow down."

"Sorry, but I got who you needed," Julie said.

"Great. We just need to wait for Sally now," Rocket said before Sally walked up to the two of them, dripping wet.

"Well, I did what you told and got wet. I also got who you needed," Sally said.

"Great, but I can't dry you off. I would if I still had my powers, but I can't."

"It's okay. I'll air-dry. That's why it's there." Sally then noticed Yang Rocket standing right behind Rocket.

"Who's he," Sally asked.

"I'm the one you've been looking for, beautiful." Yang Rocket yelped as soon as Rocket started twisting his arm.

"Don't even think about it," Rocket said.

"Sorry. I didn't even think you and her were together," Yang Rocket said before Rocket released his arm.

"Now you know. Let's go." Rocket, Yang Rocket, Julie, and Sally started walking when YR felt something moving beneath his feet.

"Wait."

"What's going on?"

"I just felt something moving underground," Yang Rocket said.

"That's absurd. It's probably just Mobius moving that you're feeling," Rocket said.

"No, I'm sure something was moving below us."

"You're being paranoid."

"I am not," Yang Rocket said.

"Guys, fighting isn't going to resolve anything," Sally said.

"There is nothing moving underground," Rocket said.

"Why aren't you listening to me?!" The ground rumbled before two giant vines burst out of the ground and grabbed Sally and Julie.

"You were right."

"I told you," Yang Rocket said before Rocket ran over to the vine that grabbed Sally.

"Grab my hand," Rocket shouted before he was knocked aside by the vine.

"Rocket!" Yang Rocket watched as Sally and Julie were dragged into the ground by the vines.

"Where are you going?"

"Wait. We need a plan."

"I have a plan: Jump down into the hole those vines made, find out where they took Julie and Sally, and bring them back," Yang Rocket said before jumping down into the hole.

"Gotta say. He has the energy," Rocket said before jumping in after his Yang counterpart.

* * *

Sally groaned as she came back around after being dragged underground by the two giant vines. She looked and saw Scourge, Fiona, Frost, and Blaze lying next to her.

"Frost, get up." Frost groaned as he came around and opened his eyes to see Sally there.

"Sally, that you," Frost asked.

"Yeah. Fiona, Scourge, and Blaze are here as well," Sally said.

"That's great. I thought for sure Enerbloom had killed Fiona like she killed Leaf."

"Don't worry. Fiona's still alive and well."

"Not for long she isn't," Enerbloom said as she walked into the room. "Get up, you three."

"My head," Scourge groaned as he, Fiona, and Blaze came around.

"Why are we here, Bloom," Sally asked.

"It's Enerbloom now and you're here to become part of the army I'm creating," Enerbloom said.

"What kind of army?"

"Just the army that'll march across Mobius after they're done destroying that sorry excuse for a hero."

"Wait. How do you even that Rocket's alive," Sally asked.

"I figured that he would have made it out of the building before it went up in flames. He's the kind of hero who just won't die," Enerbloom said.

"Even if you have an army, Rocket will just wipe the floor with them. You've lost, Enerbloom," Frost said.

"Don't think I haven't thought of that. The reason for your being here is that you're becoming part of my army."

"We'll be the one part of the army Rocket can't defeat."

"Precisely. Rocket will destroy the part of the army that has no value with him, but spare the part that does," Enerbloom said.

"But why are we even here? Rocket doesn't value us in the least," Scourge said.

"But he's the one who helped get onto Team New Mobotropolis. There's no way he'll defeat the ones who he helped," Frost said.

"Damn. Haven't thought of that."

"But I have. Now hold still. This won't hurt one bit." Enerbloom then walked over to Fiona before de-coring her and everyone else.

"Now I have the one thing that will ensure my victory over this pitiful planet. Laugh while you can, Rocket, because your time is coming," Enerbloom said as she looked at the five cores in her hand.

* * *

"Can't be that far ahead."

"That's what you said ten feet ago."

"Damn it, Rocket. I'm a Mobian, not a miner. Get off my back," Yang Rocket said.

"Well," Rocket said before he and Y. Rocket continued their trek through the tunnel.

"Okay. This seems to be the end of the tunnel."

"It better be."

"Watch it," Y. Rocket said before punching a hole in the soil. He then cleared a way through before climbing through the hole.

"A little assistance," Rocket said.

"Hang on." Y. Rocket used all his strength to pull Rocket out of the hole.

"All right. Looks like this is where the vines came from."

"Seems like it," Y. Rocket said.

"We need to split up. I'll go this way while you go that way," Rocket said.

"On it, chief." Y. Rocket then went his way while Rocket went his.

* * *

"Anything interesting. Anything interesting. Anything interesting," Y. Rocket said before tripping over Sally's lifeless body.

"Sorry about that, Sally. Didn't see you there." Y. Rocket noticed Sally's lack of reaction before noticing four lifeless bodies right next to her.

"My God. This was Enerbloom's handiwork, I know it," Y. Rocket said before pulling out his walkie-talkie. "Rocket, you may want to come over here. I found something you might be interested in."

"You found Sally?"

"Sort of. Get over here as fast as you can," Y. Rocket said.

"Roger," Rocket said before signing off.

"How can I explain this? He'll automatically think that I did this in the time that we were separated, but I already know that I didn't. It was Enerbloom and I know it."

"Talking to yourself?"

"Don't do that," Y. Rocket said.

"Sorry if I scared you," Rocket said before noticing Sally's lifeless body on the floor. "What is this?"

"I know this looks bad, but I can already tell this was not my fault. It was Enerbloom. She obviously took away their souls or something. I just don't know. Stop pressuring me!"

"I'm not pressuring you. I just wanted to know if you did this or not," Rocket said.

"Well, I didn't. It was all Enerbloom. She did this, man. She's on the warpath, Rocket, and she isn't going to stop until we're both dead," Y. Rocket said before being slapped by Rocket.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks. I needed that."

"These can't be the only lifeless bodies in the place. There has to be more," Rocket said.

"Exactly what I was thinking when I came across these. I'll look over there while you look over there," Y. Rocket said.

"Done deal." Rocket then walked over to the left side of the room while Y. Rocket checked the right side.

"Come on. Where are you?" Y. Rocket then stopped when he found what he was looking for.

"Rocket, over here," Y. Rocket said before Rocket walked over to him.

"My God," Rocket said.


	9. Chapter 9

"My God," Rocket said as he looked at the lifeless bodies of his teammates.

"It's terrible, isn't it? All those souls she's taken. It just ain't right," Y. Rocket said.

"No, it's not."

"Rocket," Tekcor said as he, Cinos, Revlis, Wodahs, and Selkcunk walked into the room.

"Tekcor, my old friend," Rocket said.

"Good to see you, dude," Cinos said.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Tekcor, this is Yang Rocket. Yang Rocket, this is Tekcor, Selkcunk, Cinos, Revlis, and Wodahs."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Y. Rocket said as he and Tekcor shook hands.

"How'd you get here?"

"We just made the jump from Suibom to Mobius, saw the gaping hole in the ground, and the rest is plain history," Tekcor said.

"Well, you couldn't have come at a better time," Rocket said.

"What happened?"

"Over there." Tekcor then walked over to the open door before seeing the bodies scattered around the room.

"Yeah, it's not good," Y. Rocket said.

"It isn't. Seems like you have one hell of a problem here," Tekcor said.

"I do and we needed you, Y. Rocket, and the others here to fight."

"Well, know that we and everyone else you got is ready to fight."

"Great, because we'll need all the firepower we can get," Rocket said.

"Hang on. I just thought of something. What if the souls of your friends isn't being wasted?"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, call me crazy, but I think that Enerbloom might be building an army," Y. Rocket said.

"Just like Clu in Tron: Legacy," Tekcor and Rocket both said.

"You saw that movie," Tekcor asked.

"Of course. One of my favorites," Rocket said.

"It's one of my favorites, too. That's crazy."

"Are we just going to stand here talking about Tron: Legacy or are we going to fight?"

"Even if you're right about the whole 'building an army' theory, that still doesn't explain why the lifeless bodies over there aren't in that room with the others," Tekcor said.

"That's actually a good point. If Enerbloom was using the souls of Sally, Frost, Fiona, Scourge, and Blaze for her army, she would have put them in the room along with the others instead of just leaving them around like trash," Rocket said.

"Exactly. Enerbloom could just be using those to get Rocket to surrender."

"Possibly."

"But what if I'm right and Tekcor's wrong? What then," Y. Rocket asked.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. Let's go. We have to get something just in case Y. Rocket's right about the army," Rocket said.

"Lead the way. We're guests on your world, not the other way around."

"Damn gracious of you."

"Don't mention it," Tekcor said as Rocket led him, Cinos, Selkcunk, Wodahs, Revlis, and Y. Rocket out of the room.

* * *

"Plasma katana to Sean," Josh said.

"Thanks," Sean said.

"Mega Slammer to Lisa."

"Thanks. I can definitely crack some heads with this," Lisa said.

"Think you can try it on Sean first so I can see if he does have a brain," Josh asked.

"Very funny."

"Everyone got what they needed?"

"Seems like it," Manik said.

"Great. Let's go," Josh said before leading the others out to the vehicle hangar.

"Amazing. You designed all these vehicles," Angela asked.

"Sure did, Angela. Of course, some of us can get around without vehicles."

"Please say I'm not one of those people," Max said.

"Sorry, Max, but you are," Josh said.

"But the motorcycles look so cool."

"Stop whining," Sean said.

"Wow. No wonder Josh doesn't like you," Max said.

"Shut up."

"Jewel, I need you, Belle, Jacques, and Shade to go to G.U.N. and talk to the one in charge. Tell him to evacuate Station Square and to mobilize some troops just in case everything goes south."

"We're on it, Josh," Jewel said before she, Belle, Jacques, and Shade flew out of the hangar. Lisa, Argyle, Lara, Brady, Rutan, and Salma then broaded their motorcycles while Josh, Manik, Sonia, Sean, Lindsay, Crystal, Brian, Belle, Jacques, Jenna, and Dominic got ready to go their own ways.

"Hey, Sean," Josh said.

"What," Sean asked.

"Let's make it interesting. The one of both of us who makes it there last has to be the other's servant for one whole week."

"That is interesting. Just wait until you lose. You'll have to do everything I say and it just won't end."

"Sean."

"What," Sean asked.

"He's gone," Manik said before Sean noticed Josh had disappeared.

"Damn it! He always does that. I'm so sick of it."

"That's my younger brother. Always one step ahead of everyone else. He must get that from Dad," Lindsay said.

"Well, it's annoying," Sean said before flying off.

"See you guys there. Disappearum," Brian said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"I'll never understand how he does that," Dominic said before he, Manik, Sonia, and Jenna ran out of the hangar.

"Follow me, mates. We'll be in Station Square before sundown," Brady said before riding off.

"You have to admit. He has the energy," Lara said before she, Argyle, Lisa, Rutan, and Salma followed after Brady.

"Meet you there?"

"Of course," Crystal said before surfing across the ground.

"Obviously, I'll get there before you," Lindsay said before disappearing in a cocoon of flames.

_I just hope we're there just before everything happens like it's supposed to_, Josh thought as he ran all the way to Station Square.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why are we here," Y. Rocket asked as he, Tekcor, and Rocket stood in front of Castle Acorn.

"We just need something before tackling Enerbloom and her army," Rocket said.

"What exactly do you need," Tekcor said.

"I'll show you when we get there." Rocket then walked up to the castle gates before being stopped by the guards.

"Halt," one of the guards said.

"Stand down, you two. I just need to speak with Elias Acorn," Rocket said.

"No entrance without proper authorization," the other guard said.

"Wow. I guess after what happened to Sally, you guys aren't letting anyone in unless they show some ID. This is going to be harder than I thought since I don't have my powers." Rocket then walked back over to Tekcor and Y. Rocket hiding in the bushes near the castle.

"Well?"

"No dice. I can't get in there unless I can show some ID," Rocket said.

"So show them some ID," Y. Rocket said.

"I can't because I don't have my powers."

"Damn. This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Exactly what I said before coming back here."

"Now what," Tekcor asked.

"I'm thinking, Tekcor," Rocket said before noticing an open window in the castle. "I got it. Y. Rocket, I need you to create a diversion so Tekcor and I can get inside through that window."

"What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"It's simple. You just need to...," Rocket started before whispering the rest of the plan.

"Got it. You can count on me," Y. Rocket said before coming out from behind the bush. "Hey, girly guards." The two gate guards growled as soon as Y. Rocket insulted them.

"Yeah, you two sissy guards. You're nothing but two wimps," Y. Rocket said before the guards started running towards him. "Oh, crap. This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Is now. Let's go, Tekcor."

"Right behind you," Tekcor said before he and Rocket walked over to the moat surrounding the castle.

"Hang on. We're not actually going in there, are we?"

"Of course we are. There's no other way inside," Rocket said before jumping into the moat.

"Can't argue with that logic," Tekcor said before jumping in after Rocket.

"Okay. So far, so good. We just need to climb up that wall up to the window."

"Great. One challenge after another."

"Stop complaining. You should know how to do this. You were trained by Oipse," Rocket said before he started to climb the wall.

"I don't even know how I get roped into these situations," Tekcor said before climbing up the wall.

"Just don't look down, Tekcor, and you'll be fine."

"Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down." Rocket then pulled Tekcor up into the room before a figure smashed a vase against his head.

"Got you," Elias said as he held the broken vase in his hand. "Who are you?"

"Tekcor. The mirror reflection of Rocket, the one you just clocked with that vase," Tekcor said.

"Rocket," Elias asked.

"Yes, sir," Rocket said, dazed from the recent head injury.

"Sorry about that, Rocket. I didn't even think that was you climbing through the window."

"Man, you got a good smashing arm, Elias. Just use that on the bad guys instead of your possible brother-in-law next time."

"I'll remember that tip," Elias said before putting down the smashed vase.

"Should I get some ice for that?"

"No, I'll be okay," Rocket said.

"Fair enough," Tekcor said.

"Why are you two here?"

"Because we need the Sword of Acorns so we can fight the army Enerbloom put together."

"Enerbloom," Elias asked.

"Okay. You know that hedgehog who tore up New Mobotropolis last year," Rocket asked.

"Of course."

"Well, she went to Angel Island and absorbed the powers of the Master Emerald. That's when Bloom became Enerbloom."

"I see. Well, I'll take you to the sword. Just bring it back unscratched," Elias said.

"I'm not sure if I can promise that, Elias," Rocket said.

"Just bring it back when you're done."

"That can be arranged."

"Come on. I'll take you to the sword," Elias said before leaving the room.

"A sword? That's what we need? A simple sword?"

"It's a sword. Just the kind of sword you're not familiar with," Rocket said before leaving the room.

"I'm definitely going to need a hot bath after all this," Tekcor said before leaving the room.

* * *

"It should be here."

"I hope so. The Sword of Acorns is our only chance of defeating Enerbloom and bringing an end to her reign of terror."

"I just don't see how important this sword is."

"You'll understand soon enough, Tekcor," Elias said before stopping in front of the doors.

"Is this where the sword is," Rocket asked.

"Indeed." Elias then twisted the doorknob before opening the door. "There it is," Elias said before Tekcor and Rocket walked to the only table in the room.

"Whoa. I'm not impressed," Tekcor said.

"You just don't know what this does yet." Rocket picked up the sword before he and Tekcor were bathed in a bright light that momentarily blinded Elias.

"Rocket. Tekcor. Are you two okay?"

"I'm okay, Elias. I just don't feel quite like myself," Rocket said.

"Same here." Elias' vision returned as the light faded away, revealing a newly transformed Rocket and Tekcor.

"Whoa. Good look for you, Rocket, but it looks better on me," Tekcor said.

"What is?" Rocket then looked into the blade of the sword to see that his fur was now brown and his eyes were now blue and Tekcor was blue with brown eyes. "How did this happen," Rocket asked.

"I'm not sure, Rocket. This is unprecedented. The Sword of Acorns has never done this before," Elias said.

"Never? Not once in your recorded history?"

"Not once, Tekcor. You may be the first to be altered by the sword, Rocket."

"I got to admit, I look good like this. But this is not the time for vanity. We have a world to save, Tekcor. Let's go." Rocket was about to run out of the room until Elias grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I'm going with you, Rocket," Elias said.

"No. I'm already responsible for the possible demise of one Acorn. I don't want to be responsible for twice that," Rocket said before Elias released his grip.

"Very well. Go. Defeat Enerbloom and bring back Sally."

"I promise." Tekcor and Rocket then ran out of the room before exiting the castle.

"Tekcor, you and Y. Rocket have to go to the beach at Station Square and bring whoever came into the city. No doubt that'll be the setting for my battle with Enerbloom," Rocket said.

"You can count on me," Tekcor said before running off to get Y. Rocket while Rocket ran in the other direction in order to get to Station Square.


	11. Chapter 11

"Enerbloom! I know you're here! Show yourself," Rocket said before Enerbloom appeared behind him.

"My, my. That's a good look for you, Rocket," Enerbloom said, getting Rocket's attention.

"Before you ask, I came alone. There's no one to help me until later."

"Until then, it seems you're all by myself."

"Unfortunate, but you should know why I'm here," Rocket said before drawing out the Sword of Acorns.

"That's right. You're here with the fantasy you can defeat me here and now," Enerbloom said.

"It's not a fantasy if I make it real."

"You won't get the chance." Enerbloom then brought out seven cores, two of which were both colored red, while the other cores were colored orange, purple, pink, light blue, yellow, and green.

"Meet your opponents: the Chaotix prelates," Enerbloom said.

"Time out," Rocket said.

"What is it?"

"I'll need my powers if I'm to be a equal match for your prelates."

"Very well. Take your precious powers," Enerbloom said before Rocket walked up to her and attached his hand to her wrist. Rocket felt as his powers came back into his possession.

"Thanks. Now you can bring out your army," Rocket said.

"I'm happy to oblige." Enerbloom then dropped the cores before they became metallic versions of Mighty, Knuckles, Charmy, Espio, Julie, Ray, Saffron, and Vector.

"Makes you angry that I'm using the cores of your friends, doesn't it," Enerbloom asked.

"It does. Luckily, these prelates won't be up for long."

"Attack!" Prelates M, K, C, E, JS, R, S, and V then charged ahead, ready to defeat Rocket.

"Too easy," Rocket said before using a nearby car to smash Prelates V and E and revert them back to their cores. "Two down, six to go."

"The rest of the prelates won't be as easy as those two," Enerbloom said.

"I didn't say they would be," Rocket said before using the sword in his hands to reduce Prelates M, R, and K down to their cores.

"Only three left, Enerbloom. They don't stand much of a chance against me." Rocket then attacked Prelates C and S, leaving Prelate JS as the only Chaotix prelate left standing.

"Julie. You're the last one left. When you're defeated, I still have a lot more prelates to fight before I can get to your leader," Rocket said.

"I'm pretty sure it won't be easy for you to defeat this prelate."

"You're wrong, Enerbloom." Rocket then used the Sword of Acorns to split Prelate-JS right down the middle, reducing her to core state.

"Impossible! You should have felt remorse, causing you to stop yourself before you defeated Prelate-JS," Enerbloom said.

"I didn't feel a single shred of remorse. I put those feeling aside before putting an end to your damn prelate," Rocket said.

"No matter. You still have more of my prelates to defeat. Prelates T, AR, WW, BK, RG, SH, SD, and SI, come out and defeat this hero." Enerbloom then brought out eight cores colored orange, light pink, red, white, pink, blue, and silver before dropping them and watching them become metallic versions of Tails, Amy, Walt, Barby, Rouge, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.

"Don't think I won't defeat all of them. I won't stop until you're finished, Enerbloom."

"Very well. Attack," Enerbloom said before her new prelates charged ahead.

"For Mobius," Rocket said before charging to meet with Enerbloom's prelates. He then used the sword to defeat all of them and revert them to their cores. "Got any more?"

"You know I do." Enerbloom then brought out three cores colored green, purple, and grey before dropping them to the ground. "Prelates, J, W, and S, arise," Enerbloom said before metallic versions of Jet, Wave, and Storm appeared.

"The Babylon Rogues. My old team."

"Do you surrender, Rocket?"

"Hardly. I may have felt something for Wave and Storm may have been my right hand man, but I hated Jet with a passion. I left the BR after realizing I couldn't lead Team New Mobotropolis and the Babylon Rogues at the same time," Rocket said.

"Well, let's see if you can defeat these three while in the air," Enerbloom said before her three new prelates flew off.

"I can definitely do that." Rocket then used his terrakinesis to carve out a piece of asphalt the size and shape of an Extreme Gear. "Let's roll," Rocket said before flying off to catch up with the Babylon Rogues prelates. He then used a psychokinetic to blast Prelate-S out of the sky.

"One down, two to go. This shouldn't be too hard." Rocket then used his aerokinesis to create a tornado Prelate-W couldn't possibly avoid. "Last prelate. This one should be that easy," Rocket said before jumping off his makeshift Extreme Gear. Luckily, Rocket used his cryokinesis to create a trail of ice to catch up to Prelate-J.

"Eat this, Jet!" Rocket then shot off a fireball at Prelate-J that knocked him to the ground. He then jumped down to the street before walking over to Prelate-J.

"Got any final words," Rocket asked. Prelate-J simply said nothing as a response to Rocket's question.

"Didn't think so." Rocket then drove the Sword of Acorns down through Prelate-J and into the street.

"Don't think you're finished yet, Rocket. There are still five prelates you still need to face."

"You can at least make it a challenge for me, Enerbloom," Rocket said.

"I did. They're standing right behind you," Enerbloom said.

"Good. This'll be easy." Rocket then pulled the sword out of the street before turning around to defeat his new opponents. He stopped short when he saw who was standing behind him.

"No," Rocket said as he looked at his newest challenge.


	12. Chapter 12

"No," Rocket said as he looked at his greatest challenge: metallic versions of Sally, Blaze, Frost, Fiona, and Scourge.

"Take a look at your new opponents, Rocket. Your greatest challenge ever," Enerbloom said as she flew over to Rocket.

"What'd you do to them?"

"I simply took advantage of your kindness towards your friends and de-cored these five just as well as I did to everyone else."

"You're sick," Rocket said before bringing up the Sword of Acorns to put an end to Enerbloom's life. Sadly, Prelate SA ran in front of Enerbloom, blocking Rocket's path.

"Please, Rocket. You can't do this to me. You can't do this to any of us," Sally's voice said as it ran inside Rocket's head. Rocket groaned as he heard Sally's voice.

"You won't do anything to the five people you value the most. Your heroic nature won't let you. Now hand over the sword," Enerbloom said.

"No. I won't give in to you, Enerbloom. You're not getting the Sword of Acorns."

"Very well. Then you'll have to fight your friends. You and I both know you won't hurt your friends, so this fight should be over quickly. Attack!" Prelates SA, BL, FH, FI, and SC ran up to Rocket before giving him the fight of his life.

"Now we're all caught up. I couldn't fight the one I love, the one I used to love, my best friend, and the two Mobians I helped out. I couldn't fight, resulting in me getting my ass kicked to the moon and back," Rocket narrated as Prelates SA, BL, FH, FI, SC, and Enerbloom stood over him.

"You're finished, Rocket," Enerbloom said.

"I may be finished, but there's more than me that's coming to fight. You didn't win last time, Bloom, and you won't win this time."

"I told you, Rocket. I'm no longer Bloom. I'm Enerbloom."

"It doesn't matter what you call yourself. You won't win when you meet Tekcor," Rocket said.

"You don't get it. I used your friends' cores to make sure you wouldn't oppose me. I know your weakness. I can defeat you," Enerbloom said before kicking Rocket's face.

* * *

"Looks like he's waking up," Aero said as Rocket's eyes slowly opened.

"Rocket, are you okay," Scorch asked.

"Scorch, that you?"

"Yeah. You're really banged up. What happened?"

"It's just hard to explain," Rocket said.

"Well, tell us anyway," Jessie said.

"All right. I'll tell you, but I doubt you'll like the story I'm telling you. Bloom's back and she's looking to seize control of Mobius."

"I don't believe this. I thought you took care of her last year," Scorch said.

"I did. But she's back and she's been powered up by the Master Emerald," Rocket said.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Jess. Bloom's become Enerbloom."

"I can't even believe I was on her side long ago."

"No one knows what'll happen before it does, Scorch. Remember that," Rocket said.

"There you go. Being all wise and whatever," Jessie groaned.

"I can't help it. It's who I am, Jess."

"So what happened that you got so banged up," Scorch asked.

"It was Enerbloom and her five prelates," Rocket said.

"What is a prelate?"

"Just a metallic version of a person that's endentured to their master."

"That must be Enerbloom," Jessie said.

"Just what I was thinking, Jess," Scorch said.

"Enerbloom de-cored everyone from Team New Mobotropolis. Well, almost everyone," Rocket said.

"Enerbloom did all that?"

"She did. She got to Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Sally, Frost, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Espio, Julie, Mighty, Vector. Almost everyone except you, it seems."

"We were smart enough to hide somewhere Enerbloom wouldn't find us."

"The only reason I'm so banged up is because she used Frost, Sally, Blaze, Scourge, and Fiona against me. She knew that I wouldn't fight them," Rocket said.

"She planned out her revenge accordingly," Jessie said.

"I guess all that time spent on ice gave her the chance to think up a plan to gain control of Mobius once and for all," Scorch said.

"It seems that way. I was using the Sword of Acorns to defeat all of Enerbloom's prelates up to the point she brought out Sally, Blaze, Frost, Fiona, and Scourge."

"Where is it?"

"Enerbloom must have it," Rocket said.

"Looks like we have to get it back. Let's go, Jessie."

"I'm right behind you," Jessie said before she and Scorch ran out of the room. She stopped after seeing Rocket leaning against the wall.

"Rocket, let's go. We have to get the sword back."

"Go on ahead. I'll only slow you two down."

"No. We're doing this together," Jessie said.

"Go. I'll stay here," Rocket said.

"We're going together and that's final." Rocket growled before punching the wall with his good hand.

"I said go!"

"This isn't like you, Rocket," Jessie said.

"You don't get it, do you?! I was defeated because that bitch used my friends against me. I can't fight them, so I can't fight at all. Go, Jessie. Get the sword back," Rocket said.

"Rocket, you can't let this single defeat go to your head."

"What is this isn't the only time I'll lose? What'll happen if she whips out those five prelates again? You and Scorch might get killed."

"Fine. Just know you're not the Rocket I used to know. You're only a shadow of him," Jessie said before running out of the room.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it," Rocket said as he sat on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure we're not gonna get caught, Scorch," Jessie asked as she and Scorch sneaked around the corridors of Enerbloom's fortress.

"Of course I am. I'm like Sly Cooper, Jess. Sneaky and quiet," Scorch said.

"Then does that make me Carmelita?"

"I suppose. Just stay behind me, Jess. I know this fortress like the back of my hand."

"You've never been here before," Jessie said.

"You just couldn't let me have that, could you," Scorch asked as he turned to face Jessie.

"I'm just stating the obvious, hon. You don't need to get so worked up."

"I know. Sorry about all that."

"It's okay. I forgive you," Jessie said.

"I forgive you, too," Scorch said before he and Jessie shared a passionate moment, unaware of the fact they were being watched.

"Just as I thought. Scorch and his little girlfriend have come all this way just to stop my nefarious plans," Enerbloom said as she watched Scorch and Jessie sharing their moment.

"That was amazing, Scorch."

"It truly was, but now we have to look for Enerbloom so we can put an end to her evil."

"You're right. I'll go left while you go right," Jessie said.

"Done deal," Scorch said before running to the right.

"Be careful." Jessie then ran to the left before being stopped by a wall of vines.

"Enerbloom," Jessie growled, unaware that Enerbloom was walking up to her from behind.

* * *

Scorch was searching high and low for Enerbloom when he heard a scream that he recognized almost immediately.

"Jessie!" Scorch ran as fast as he could back to Jessie only to see her lifeless body lying on the ground.

"No," Scorch said before turning around to face Enerbloom.

"Enerbloom."

"You were expecting someone else?"

"No, I was expecting you to show your face so I can fry it," Scorch said before summoning a fireball. "Burn, you witch!" Before Scorch could launch his fireball at Enerbloom, a metallic version of Jessie stepped in, obscuring Scorch's aim.

"I guess you haven't met my newest soldier. Scorch, this is Prelate JH. Prelate JH, this is Scorch. Show him what power and might you possess," Enerbloom said before Prelate JH started fighting Scorch.

"Why won't you fight the one you love, Scorch?"

"Because I don't want to hurt her," Scorch said.

"Oh, but she wants to hurt you," Enerbloom said as Scorch avoided every one of Prelate JH's punches.

"This must have been what Rocket was feeling when those five prelates were brought out."

"Hesitant to fight, aren't we?"

"I am. I can never hurt Jessie," Scorch said before recalling his fireball.

"I thought as much. Now go and tell Rocket this world belongs to me," Enerbloom said.

* * *

"So she isn't just about to stop fighting," Rocket asked.

"No. She's determined to gain this world for herself."

"What can we do?"

"I don't know. I do know Enerbloom's not going to win," Scorch said.

"You're wrong. She has won," Rocket said.

"Rocket, listen to yourself. You're not sounding like yourself."

"Yes, I am, Scorch. I know for a fact that neither of us can fight now that Enerbloom knows our weaknesses."

"You can fight this, Rocket. You just can't let five prelates stop you from taking back your home," Scorch said.

"What about you? You couldn't fight," Rocket said.

"She had Jessie under her control."

"That's just it. She doesn't have Jessie under her control. She only has Jessie's core, the one thing that keeps her going."

"Still, I couldn't do it. I love Jessie too much to fight her," Scorch said.

"Now you feel what I felt when Enerbloom brought out those five prelates," Rocket said.

"I do, but if I can get around my love for Jessie, you can get around yours for Sally. Let's roll."

"No."

"No," Scorch asked.

"You heard me," Rocket said.

"You're not becoming a coward on my watch."

"Too late. I won't fight if I have to face Sally."

"Had I known how much of an illusion of the former Rocket you are now, I would have let Enerbloom take my core while I was still in her stronghold," Scorch said.

"Wait. Say that again," Rocket said.

"Had I known how much of an illusion of the former Rocket you are now, I would have let Enerbloom take my core while I was still in her stronghold. Anything else you want me to do?"

"Of course. I should have thought of that before."

"Thought of what," Scorch asked.

"A way we can defeat Prelates SA, BL, FH, FI, SC, and JH without having to fight them head-on," Rocket said.

"How?"

"No time to explain. Follow me." Rocket then ran out of the room, leaving Scorch confused about the plan he had just formulated.

"You're always running off before you can explain your plans to me," Scorch said before following after Rocket.


	14. Chapter 14

"Enerbloom! You're nothing but a manipulative, vile, and heartless bitch," Rocket said as he and Scorch walked throughout Station Square.

"Are you deliberately trying to get Enerbloom mad at us," Scorch asked.

"I am, but that's only half of the plan. The rest of it involves us hiding out of Enerbloom's sight."

"Good. At least we don't get killed."

"Enerbloom! You're a coward for not showing your face," Rocket said.

"Show yourself, you evil, malicious, and malevolent wench," Scorch said.

"Nice vocabulary, Scorch. That'll definitely bring Enerbloom in like moths to a flame."

"It should. I'm not the idiot she and Frost think I am." Rocket pulled Scorch into a nearby alley the moment he heard footsteps approaching the two of them.

"Quiet. It should be Enerbloom," Rocket said as he and Scorch hid in the alley.

"Right," Scorch said quietly.

"Who dare insult me? It must have been either that unkillable hero or that blithering idiot I used to work with," Enerbloom said as she and her prelate bodyguards walked past Rocket and Scorch.

"You see? She just called me an idiot."

"Quiet. She may be out of earshot, but one of her prelates can still hear us."

"Thanks for the warning," Scorch said as the prelates walked past.

"They're gone," Rocket said before climbing the wall behind him.

"Great. Now I have to climb a wall. I should have stayed in bed." Scorch then climbed up the wall, following after Rocket.

"Where are those two fools?" Enerbloom was then surrounded by a thick curtain of smoke that disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

"What's going on? What is this," Enerbloom asked as she saw herself surrounded by seven copies of Rocket. "You've been a thorn in my paw for too long. Now you must fall!" Enerbloom then used the sword in her hands to slash one of the copies, leaving six copies standing.

"You'll never be rid of me, Enerbloom," the six remaining Rockets said in unison.

"Never say never," Enerbloom said before slashing copy after copy. "You're finished. Mobius now belongs to me."

"You may think so, but I will always be here to protect Mobius."

"Rocket? That's impossible! I killed you," Enerbloom said before Rocket and Scorch jumped down from the rooftop.

"How are you still alive?!"

"Because you fought your own soldiers, not me. Take a look," Rocket said before Enerbloom saw seven cores on the ground before they flew into Rocket's hands.

"Game over, bitch," Scorch said before launching a fireball at Enerbloom, knocking her back.

"Nice shot, Scorch."

"Thanks."

"How did you manipulate me into bringing down my own prelates," Enerbloom asked.

"It was simple. I got the idea to trick you into thinking your own bodyguards/entourage were all me from good ol' Scorch here," Rocket said.

"Scorch gave you the idea to do this?"

"That's right. Now you can never call me an idiot again," Scorch said.

"No matter. I will go unmatched. This world belongs to me," Enerbloom said.

"The hell it does." Rocket then used his telekinesis to lift the Sword of Acorns out of Enerbloom's hands and back into his.

"I believe this belongs to me. I do need to give it back to Elias after I'm done with you," Rocket said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Rocket."

"I never do." Rocket and Scorch then ran at Enerbloom, who jumped up into the sky before unleashing a blast of fire. On her descent down, Rocket jumped out of the smoke before slashing vertically, weakening Enerbloom.

"My turn," Scorch said before creating his Flame Sword and horizontally slashing Enerbloom. The force of both attacks was enough to bring Enerbloom down to her knees.

"You two are strong opponents. I was wrong to challenge Mobians as strong and strategic as you. I sincerely hope you can forgive me for my sins," Enerbloom said.

"What's your ruling, Rocket? Is it a trap or is she truly being sincere?"

"Hard to say. I suppose we should give her the benefit of the doubt and forgive her," Rocket said.

"Good enough. We're done fighting you, Enerbloom," Scorch said.

"Too bad. I was enjoying our little bouts."

"I was, too, but it's about time we bury the hatchet."

"Indeed, but first," Enerbloom started before knocking Rocket and Scorch to the ground and the Sword of Acorns out of Rocket's hands.

"The sword," Rocket said before Enerbloom stepped on his arm with her foot.

"Why? You sounded so sincere."

"That was just a ruse so you would let your guards down."

"The old Trojan Horse technique. I never saw it coming."

"No, you didn't. Now both of you must pay the price," Enerbloom said before extracting Rocket's core and Scorch's.

"Finally. This world now belongs to me and no one from this time can stop me."

"You're right. No one from _this _time can stop, but that doesn't say anything about me," Josh said as he came out of hiding.

"Who are you," Enerbloom asked.

"I thought you would figure it out when you saw me for the very first time."

"No! That's impossible! You can't be!"

"But I am. I am Josh the Hedgehog, son of the legendary hero Rocket the Hedgehog," Josh said.

"Rocket cannot have a son," Enerbloom said.

"You're right. He doesn't have a son now, but he will in the future. He is the king after all."

"Rocket a king? Impossible! He doesn't have the skills to become king."

"Not now, but he will when he marries my mother," Josh said.

"Enough of your lies. Die," Enerbloom said before throwing the Sword of Acorns at Josh. Moments before the blade could make an impact, Lindsay stepped in and caught it in her hands.

"You better not have been bothering my younger brother," Lindsay said.

"There's two of you?!"

"Yeah. I'm the younger one while Lindsay's the oldest."

"No matter. Two will be no match for me," Enerbloom said.

"Too bad, because there's a lot more of us," Josh said before all of his friends came out from hiding.

"I don't believe this!"

"Believe it. We're the next generation of Mobians." Belle, Jacques, Shade, and Jewel then touched down in front of Josh and Lindsay.

"Everything's set, Josh. We got the soldiers to evacuate the city and they're waiting for the order to be given," Jewel said.

"Great, Jewel. You've done Mobius proud," Josh said.

"Thank you," Shade said.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Jewel."

"I never get any credit. Being the youngest stinks."

"I know how you feel, Shade," Manik said.

"Enough whining. It's action time," Josh said before Lindsay gave him the Sword of Acorns.

"Thanks."

"No problem, little brother."

"You think this is enough to stop me?! Think again!" Enerbloom then summoned her entire army of prelates to fight Josh and his friends before using her powers to clear the nearby buildings.

"Get ready. This battle has now just become war," Josh said before he and everyone else prepared to fight the prelates.


	15. Chapter 15

"We're surrounded, Josh. Think of something," Lara said as the prelates encircled her and everyone else.

"I already have. Get down," Josh said. Everyone around him dropped to the ground before Josh unleashed a wave of electricity that was able to knock back the prelates.

"That should buy us some time."

"That was the plan," Manik asked as he and everyone else got back to their feet.

"No. It was just a momentary strategy that I came up with so I can get some time to think of a good plan," Josh said.

"Good. I know you would have come up with a better plan than that."

"I always do. The plan is that we have to fight our own parents, guys."

"That has to be the worst plan I've ever heard," Max remarked.

"We don't have any other choice, Max. It's either that or hand over our world to her," Josh said.

"You know he's right, Max. It has to be done. Otherwise, our world will change for the worse," Angela said.

"All right. Looks like we're doing things your way. How is this going to go, Josh?"

"Well, it definitely looks like Sonia and Manik will have to fight their respective parent just like Shade, Jewel, Sean, Lisa, Lindsay and I have to."

"I'm good with that," Sonia said.

"I can handle fighting Mom," Lindsay said.

"Just as long we keep Mobius from falling into her hands. One day, I'll be ruling it and I don't need it torn apart at the seams."

"Lara, looks like you'll have to fight both your parents," Josh said.

"Just as long I get to hit something," Lara said.

"Great. Don't lose that fury. Argyle, think you can throw down with your old man?"

"Of course I can. I watched enough movies to know how to fight," Argyle said.

"Awesome answer. Brady, looks like you and Brian will have to fight your respective mothers," Josh said.

"Cool with us," Brady and Brian said in unison.

"Salma, Marcus, and Crystal, it looks like you'll have to fight your dads just like Argyle is."

"We can manage that," Salma, Marcus, and Crystal said together.

"Great. Looks like all of the other prelates will have to be fought at random," Josh said.

"You mean we just pick one and fight it," Sean asked.

"That's exactly right, Sean. That might have been one of the first things you got right."

"Even when you're congratulating me, you always find someway to insult me."

"Just one of my gifts, Sean," Josh said.

"Wait. What about Enerbloom? While we're all fighting her personal army, she might try to make her getaway," Lisa said.

"Just leave her to us," a voice said. Everyone turned around to see Lunos, Magical Nick, Aero, Aqua, Flame, Terra, Thunder, Sol, Luna, Tekcor and his crew, Ultima (first referenced in Rise of the Dominion), Reverse Rocket, Reverse Sonic, Reverse Tails, Reverse Knuckles, Reverse Shadow, Reverse Silver, Reverse Fiona, and Reverse Scourge being led by a brown hedgehog with blue eyes, a red cape, and a golden crown. This hedgehog was Rocket from the future where he was ruling alongside his queen.

"Josh, I trust you haven't been making a mess of things on my old home world," Future Rocket said.

"I haven't, Dad. Honest. Lindsay can vouch for me. Right?"

"That's right, Daddy. Josh hasn't been his usual self for a while," Lindsay said.

"Just what is that supposed to mean," Josh asked, offended.

"Just like back home. Nothing has changed."

"How'd you get here anyway?"

"Your friend Marcus got in touch and asked me if I could be so kind as to give my children a helping hand. As always, I was glad to help one of my son's friends," Future Rocket said.

"Marcus, you sneaky fox," Josh said.

"I just thought we could use all the help we could get. That's all, Josh."

"Of course I did have to go on a little recruiting trip so we wouldn't get too overwhelmed."

"Your father is quite powerful, Josh. He was actually able to go back and save my grandfather from being assassinated," Thunder said.

"It did take some of my energy away, but it was the best I could do for an old friend of mine," Future Rocket said.

"It does feel good to be alive, but I can enjoy this later. Now we must defeat the one who threatens the future of Mobius," Ultima said.

"Quite right, grandfather. I trust you are ready, Rocket."

"I always am." Future Rocket then grabbed his cape and crown before throwing both items into the air. He then used his chronokinesis to slow them down before they could hit the ground.

"Prepare yourself for the fight of your life, Enerbloom."

"I have. I just hope you have prepared yourselves for failure," Enerbloom said.

"That won't happen," Josh said before he and everyone else prepared themselves for the greatest battle in all of history.


	16. Chapter 16

The sounds of war echoed throughout the streets of Station Square as Enerbloom's prelate army and Josh's troops clashed for the future of Mobius. It was unclear who had the upper hand in the battle. All that was known is that one side would be victorious while the other side would taste the agony of defeat.

"Give up, Rocket. You and I both know you'll never win against someone as powerful as me," Enerbloom said as she and Future Rocket fought.

"Never. I've faced many fearsome foes and I never surrendered to any of them. I won't let my victories be destroyed by someone as wicked as you, Enerbloom," Future Rocket said.

"That's the way, Dad. Show this witch who's the best," Josh said as he clashed against Prelate RH.

"How dare you! I am the most beautiful Mobian there is."

"In what sense of the word?"

"That's a good one, Josh," Manik said as he fought against Prelate SH.

"Thanks, Manik. I pride myself on that kind of thing," Josh said before knocking back Prelate RH.

"This looks bad, Angela," Argyle said, his back up against Angela's.

"It does. Wait. I totally forgot. Josh told me to give you this," Angela said before taking the guitar off her back and giving it to Argyle.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"I don't know. Just use it."

"All right," Argyle said before noticing a dial near the base of the guitar. He turned to the sword and shield icon before the neck of the guitar separated itself from the rest of the guitar. A steel strap produced itself from the back of the guitar's base.

"I get it now. The guitar is a weapon in itself. Josh always pulls through." Argyle then rushed ahead towards Prelate V before slashing it with the sword. Prelate M saw this and immediately rushed over to Argyle. In reaction, Argyle used the shield to block the punch before knocking Prelate M back.

"This is something else. Josh really knows how to create weapons," Argyle said before looking at the dial on the shield. He saw a mode for a supersonic sound cannon and a mode for an axe.

"Definitely gotta go with the axe." Argyle then put the sword back inside the guitar before turning the dial to the axe mode. A second later, two steel blades appeared from both sides of the guitar's base.

"Sweet. I so love this thing," Argyle said before slashing Prelate M straight down the middle. Up ahead, Angela and Max were running circles around the prelates they had chosen; Prelate FF for Angela and Prelate WW for Max.

"Max, are you ready to try out that Mongoose Whirlwind Assault attack Josh showed us?"

"I guess now's a good time as any," Max said before he and Angela started to create a tornado of unknown strength surrounding Prelates FF and WW.

"Josh," Angela said.

"On it." Josh then used his aerokinesis to create a blast of air that reduced Prelates FF and WW down to their cores moments after Angela and Max stopped running.

"Five prelates down, a lot more to go," Josh said as he collected the two cores.

"Not much longer until Enerbloom's entire army is destroyed. You truly are doing a great job, my son."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Got another one, Josh."

"Thanks, Manik," Josh said as he put Prelate SH's core with the others.

"Keep fighting. They're almost finished," Future Rocket said.

"My prelates may be finished, but I will not be so easily conquered," Enerbloom growled.

"That's not up to you. That's up to me." Future Rocket then drew his saber, prepared to end this battle for all time.

"Draw your weapons, Enerbloom, so it may be a fair fight," Future Rocket said.

"You'll regret that decision," Enerbloom said before summoning two swords.

"This will be a battle to remember."

"Indeed. This will be remembered as the day the forces of good are vanquished for all eternity."

"Never," Future Rocket said before his blades and Enerbloom's clashed together.

"You know I'll win. Don't try to deny it," Enerbloom said as she and Future Rocket were face to face.

"You will never win. No one from the dark side has ever won."

"That changes today."

"It will stay the same for as long as I live," Future Rocket said.

"I will change all that," Enerbloom said.

"You will never change anything that is destined to remain the same."

"This world is mine."

"Not today," Future Rocket said before using his saber to knock off Enerbloom's helmet.

"No," Bloom said before being stabbed in the abdomen by Future Rocket's saber.

"As Optimus Prime once said, 'I rise. You fall.'" Ultima picked up the helmet which landed by his feet before placing on his head.

"Grandfather, what are you doing," Thunder asked.

"This is only temporary, Thunder," Ultima said before using his powers to restore the cores to their rightful owners.

"The Mobius of this timeline has been saved from the likes of Enerbloom and will never be threatened again," Future Rocket said.

"Excellent," Aero said.

"Man, what happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck," Scorch said as he and Rocket (past) got up from the street.

"Greeting, my past counterpart."

"Who are you exactly," Rocket asked.

"I am you from the future come here to help with the great battle which has been fought and won," Future Rocket said.

"That explains why I look older than I do now."

"It does indeed, but we must now make our exit. It has been great seeing Mobius in its past. Everyone gather round for the jump back to the present."

"See you around, Josh," Rocket said as Josh walked over to the group about to leave.

"So long, Dad. It's been awesome being in the past, but I have a future in the present," Josh said before he and everyone else disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"So that was you from the future."

"It was, Scorch. It's too bad I didn't ask him who I would end up being with."

"I'm sure he would have said to follow your heart. After all, he is you," Scorch said.

"Yeah. That definitely sounds like something I would say," Rocket said before he, Scorch, and everyone else walked off towards New Mobotropolis.


	17. Chapter 17

"It's amazing that your future counterpart came all the way to this point in time to help win the fight," Sally said as Rocket filled her in on the entire story.

"It was. Listen, Sally. You are beautiful, wise, and a good leader, but I have to follow my heart and be with the one I truly love. I'm sure you understand," Rocket said.

"I do. Go. Be happy."

"I will." Rocket then ran off to find Blaze and talk to her.

"Frost, you know where Blaze is," Rocket asked.

"Yeah. She's by the lake," Frost said.

"Thanks, man."

"Anytime."

* * *

Blaze was at the edge of the lake outside of New Mobotropolis, thinking about her uncertain future. Deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice Rocket walking up to her.

"Blaze," Rocket said, getting Blaze's attention.

"What is it," Blaze asked, not bothering to look up.

"I just thought you should know that I want to be with you, not Sally." Blaze turned around after hearing Rocket's sincere words.

"Really?"

"Yes. I know that now. I thought I was making the right decision with Sally, but now I know that the right decision is being with you. What do you say, Blaze," Rocket asked.

"Of course. I was waiting for you to say that to me," Blaze said.

"You're good."

"I know I am." Blaze and Rocket then united in a passionate embrace that, to them, lasted for an eternity.

"That was amazing," Blaze said as she and Rocket separated.

"It surely was," Rocket said.

"So you'll be coming with me when I return home?"

"Of course, Blaze. I can't be without you. I'll go with you wherever it may be."

"Great. Meet me in Station Square when you're ready," Blaze said.

"I will," Rocket said before running off.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out, Frost. I couldn't have done this without you, buddy." After coming back within the walls of New Mobotropolis, Rocket had started packing what he would bring with him back to Blaze's world.

"Anytime, man. It's just too bad I'm not coming with you," Frost said as he packed his own backpack and suitcase.

"Yeah. I wished you could come, but someone needs to look after Fiona now that Leaf's gone forever. Sorry to remind you about that," Rocket said.

"It's cool, Rocket. I've gotten over it. At least now I don't need to make a difficult choice."

"It seems like Bloom did you a favor."

"Yeah, I guess she did," Frost said.

"I'm gonna miss you, Frost," Rocket said.

"I'll miss you, too. You're the one who helped me stray from the path I chose for myself. You're the one who showed me that being evil wasn't the way to avenge Leaf's death. I will never forget you."

"And I won't forget you. Have a good life on Moebius."

"Just as long as you have a good life on Sol," Frost said.

"I will," Rocket said as he strapped on his backpack.

* * *

Blaze was patiently waiting for Rocket to show up with all that he was bringing with him to Sol.

"Blaze, I'm here."

"Good. I was about to leave without you."

"Then it looks like I got here just in time," Rocket said.

"Is that all you're bringing with you," Blaze asked as she looked at Rocket's backpack and suitcase.

"Yeah. I left my Xbox 360 and everything else gaming-related with Sonic. I just felt like he'll need it more than I will."

"That was nice of you. Another reason you'll be a great king."

"Thanks, my queen. Shouldn't we be heading off now," Rocket asked

"We will when a couple more passengers come," Blaze said.

"Did we miss the jump to Sol," Silver asked as he and Amy ran up to Blaze and Rocket.

"No, you got here just when we were about to leave."

"Oh, great. Rose's coming, too."

"I'm not exactly thrilled that you're coming with us," Amy said.

"Well, you shouldn't be," Rocket said.

"Then I guess that's a win for you."

"I guess it is."

"Same old Rocket and Amy. They never will get along with each other, will they," Blaze asked.

"Definitely not."

"I wouldn't be surprised if my son and your daughter fight just as often as we do," Rocket said.

"I wouldn't either," Amy angrily responded.

"That's enough arguing for both of you."

"Sorry, Blaze. In my defense, Rose started it."

"I did not!"

"They are definitely not gonna get along with each other any time soon," Silver said.

"I guess not. All right, you two. I think that's quite enough arguing from both of you."

"Sorry, Blaze. If it's fair, Rose and I won't fight at all until we're on Sol. Sound okay," Rocket asked.

"Sounds good to me," Blaze said.

"Awesome. Now comes the fun part."

"You're right as always, hon." Blaze then pulled out a Sol Emerald before Rocket, Amy, and Silver placed their hands on it. They all disappeared in a flash of bright light before reappearing on Sol.

"So this is Sol," Rocket said, taking in his surroundings.

"Amazing, isn't it," Blaze asked.

"It is. A perfect place to rule with you, my queen."

"Slow your roll, my king. First, my parents have to evaluate you and determine if you're the right person to take the throne when they step down."

"It's almost never that easy," Rocket muttered under his breath.

"No, it's not, but that comes with the responsibilities of becoming a king," Blaze said.

"True. Lead the way." After first meeting him, Blaze's parents had determined that Rocket was the right person to take over their kingdom when the time came. On Mobius, Sonic and Sally were announced as the future king and queen by King Acorn himself. Everyone from Team New Mobotropolis had moved on and started great lives. They all felt that all evil had been purged from their universe for all time.


End file.
